


[Podfic of] Forever, Now

by klb



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Mikey have lost their parents, but they've found Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Forever, Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forever, Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320403) by [harriet_vane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriet_vane/pseuds/harriet_vane). 



> Recording of [Forever, Now](http://passe-simple.livejournal.com/10850.html) by [passe_simple](http://passe-simple.livejournal.com/).

[](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Forever,%20Now.m4b)  
**Cover art by:**[aneas](http://aneas.dreamwidth.org/)  
**Length:** 9:17:36  
**Podbook direct link:** [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Forever,%20Now.m4b) or click the cover art  
**Zipped folder of all mp3s:** [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Forever,%20Now.zip)

 

 **Mp3s of individual chapters:** [1](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/01%20Forever,%20Now%20Part%201.mp3) | [2](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/02%20Forever,%20Now%20Part%202.mp3) | [3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/03%20Forever,%20Now%20Part%203.mp3) | [4](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/04%20Forever,%20Now%20Part%204.mp3) | [5](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/05%20Forever,%20Now%20Part%205.mp3) | [6](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/06%20Forever,%20Now%20Part%206.mp3) | [7](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/07%20Forever,%20Now%20Part%207.mp3) | [8](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/08%20Forever,%20Now%20Part%208.mp3) | [9](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/09%20Forever,%20Now%20Part%209.mp3) | [ 10](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/10%20Forever,%20Now%20Part%2010.mp3) | [ 11 ](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/11%20Forever,%20Now%20Part%2011.mp3)


End file.
